Snowball fluff
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Slash, RonxHarry. And as the title suggests, it is fluff.


Title: Snowball fluff

Author: children of the Revolution

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I…have something to confess…It's a bit hard to say, but…I don't…I don't own Harry Potter… 

Warnings: Well…slash…You did read the summary, right? 

Rating: Pg

Chapter: One-shot

Authors note: Fluff…I'm usually an angsty person. -Shrugs- Ah well.

R&R 

-

Thick, big, fluffy and white. He watched as they fell down outside of the window and followed them with his gaze down to where they softly and smoothly landed on the ground. It was a long way down, so he couldn't really see when they did, but he could imagine.

The room was silent. Not completely silent, of course, but the others were deeply asleep. Neville snored lightly, but other than that the room was silent. He continued to watch the graceful snowflakes who attached themselves to the window and mocked him for being trapped on the inside.

He bit his bottomlip. Sure he could wait until tomorrow? The clock was already past midnight, he couldn't go out there now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go out. Tomorrow. Tomorrow…after hundreds of other students had stepped onto the now untouched white blanket…

With a mischievous smile on his lips he pulled on his robes over the pyjamas and went to get his invisibility cloak.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around quickly, but relaxed as he saw who the voice belonged to. Ron sat up in his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"I just thought I would take a closer look at the snow." He smiled and pulled out the cloak. Then he blushed lightly, but his friend couldn't see it in the dark room. "Wanna come with me?" 

Ron, now wide awake, looked quickly towards the window. "You mean it's snowing?"

"So it would seem."

The redhead broke into a wide grin, then he pushed the blanket aside, jumped out of the bed and began searching for some warmer clothes. 

As the two of them walked out of the dormroom, just barely fitting under the invisibility cloak, Harry wondered if this was a stupid idea after all. He had had lots of those in the past. Tomorrow they had doublepotions, and you needed all sleep you could get if you wanted to live trough that.

But then again…

He felt Ron's breath tickle his neck lightly, and a warm shiver ran down his spine.

Going back seamed like an even more stupid idea. 

Soon they were outside of the castle, and nothing unusual had happened on their way down. Nothing at all. The boy who lived almost got a heart attach. Really, when was the last time such a thing had happened?

They took of the cloak and Harry was a bit disappointed when Ron took a step away from him. However, he soon got over that as he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" 

He turned around, rubbing the sore spot with one of the mitten-clad hands, and glared at Ron.

"What?" He tried to look innocent, but he wasn't doing a very convincing impression. "I didn't-Hey! Ick!" He tried to wipe away the snow quickly, before it- Too late…

"Oh no! Aww! Not under the shirt! Harry, you're begging for it!" But while Ron had angsted about the snow being on the wrong side of the fabric of his clothes, Harry hadn't just been standing there. Now the redhead was hit by another snowball. And two other ones shortly after that.

"That's it!"

Harry took up some more of the fluffy, pure white snow and then he ran away from Ron for all that he was worth.

Not. 

Soon he got hit by one of Ron's snowballs, and he turned around to throw one back at him, but he hadn't known just how close he was, and neither had Ron been prepared for his friend to make such a sudden stop. In other words, he crashed right into the emerald-eyed boy.

Flushing from more than the cold air, Harry looked up into the eyes of the boy who laid on top of him. He smiled hesitantly, hoping that Ron would just shrug it of and get off of him.

Quick!!

But he didn't. They looked right into each others eyes and Ron didn't get off of him. Instead he smiled back in almost the same way that the black-haired boy had done. 

But, however much Harry enjoyed the moment and wanted it to last for all eternity, it was a bit uncomfortable when the snow he laid on began to melt and wet down his clothes.

"Um, Ron could you-!!" His eyes grew to almost twice their original size as he was cut off by Ron's lips on his. Kissing Ron was…way better than he could have ever imagined! Nothing at all like the sloppy kiss he'd shared with Cho once. Well, this kiss was a bit sloppy as well, but… Who really cared?

All too soon they had to breathe, thought, and after they had parted their lips, Ron rolled over so he was lying next to Harry.

"Wow." He managed to whisper, and Harry agreed to one hundred percent.

They laid in silence for a while and watched the stars. Harry then discovered that it had stopped snowing and all the snowflakes had settled down on the ground. Everything had calmed down and the very atmosphere breathed silence.

"I love you." He heard himself say, and for a second he felt extremely silly, but then Ron looked over at him and smiled.

"Love you too."

Harry smiled back, then he turned around so he was lying on his side. Ron did the same, and then they shared another kiss.

"I suppose we should go back now." The black-haired boy nodded. Not that he wanted to, but now that he knew that his best friend felt the same, he guessed there would be other times. _If I'm not killed by Voldemort_ _first._ He thought dryly and stood up.

Then he froze.

No, not because of the cold, even thought he was a bit surprised that he hadn't frozen to death yet.

But…

"Um, Harry? What's wrong?"

The boy who lived looked like he wanted to kill himself. He gave the redhead a distressed smile "Tell you what, I'll kiss you again if you manage to find my invisibility cloak?"

.:End:.


End file.
